Falling
by Two Limes in a Coconut
Summary: After running across a Gaurdian Lena and Mahad are seperated, and Mahad has to face the fact that it is pretty much impossible to find his little sister in Skyland. summary is bad sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay so this is going to be short and I was just bored so I decided to post up a story. This kind of came out of the blue to me and hopefully some of you like it. Thanks!)**

**--**

**Mahad jerked the Hyperion's control stick up. The ship came to a complete stop so suddenly he flew forward and hit his head on the window. Cursing in pain he rubbed his throbbing head. **

"**Mahad!" Lena leap from the backseat and into the front. "Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah… I'm fine." he shook away the blurred vision that was in his eyes at the moment. **

**The window of the S22 that was sitting in front of them revealed a middle aged guardian who didn't look particularly happy. She spoke into the speaker harshly and cursed at them before continued the policy of stealing water from the Sphere. Mahad having beeing him foolish self didn't noitce the patroller when they had approached the water carrier they'd found.**

"**Now!" she glared at them both, "Are you going to give in or will I have to shoot you out of the-"**

**Mahad steered the Hyperion's stick to the left and shot off. They misted the S22 by inches. **

**Lena flew back into the back seat at the sudden jerk and moaned before pulling herself back up next to Mahad.**

**The guardian's face disappeared from the screen and moments later the back of the Hyperion shook rapidly as a blast from the S22 collided with it.**

"**You'll have to take us the hard way you son of-" Mahad jerked forward again as he spoke into the speaker for the guardian hit them yet with another blast from her ship. **

"**Mahad quick messing around and get us out of here!" Lena peered out the window at the advancing S22. **

"**Cortes!" Mahad shouted into the speaker as he turned a dial to switch to Cortes' channel.**

"**What is it Mahad?" Cortes' low growl boom through the speaker, though you could detect a hint of boredness in his voice. **

"**We ran into a guardian and can't shake her off!"**

**This time Cortes' voice was serious.**

"**Mahad stay where you are we're coming."**

"**That's a little hard to do when there's a S22 shooting at you!" Mahad yelled into the speaker then shut it off, not wanting to hear Cortes' next retort. "Hear that Lena! They're coming!"**

"**I heard it." she didn't take her eyes off the ship that was getting so close to them. **

"**How is she-!?" Lena didn't finish her question of how the guardian was catching up to the for the Hyperion suddenly spun to his left, avoiding a large blast of S22 energy.**

"**If she even as scratches this ship them I'm going to…" Mahad went off into a large amount of cuss words and threats as he twisted around to look at the guardian as if she might be able to hear him. **

"**Mahad!" Lena thrust her finger forward. "Watch out!" Mahad whipped his head back around and pulled the Hyperion up yet again. He missed the oncoming piece of earth that was flying toward them. Now they were flying strait up. The S22 followed and Mahad leveled back up before going any faster in a different direction. **

"**If Cortes doesn't get here soon…" Mahad quieted himself as a speck in the distance appeared. "What's that?"**

**Lena followed his gaze and stared at the, slowly growing, speck it looked like a ship. **

"**I think it's the S-"**

"**Crap!" Mahad turned the Hyperion again to his left, causing the speck to disappear. **

"**Mahad we need to go back and see if it **_**is**_** the Saint Nazaire!" **

"**Are you crazy?! In case you've forgotten there is a Sphere patroller on our tail, not to mention a ticked off guardian lady!" **

"**Mahad!" Lena glared at him and started to search the sky yet again for the speck.**

**The S22 sent another blast and this time in hit the Hyperion. The Hyperion started to slow down quickly, too quickly. The S22 and to jerk right to avoid running into it. Mahad took this advantage and thrust the control stick forward. The Hyperion only jerked and came to a completed stop in mid-air. **

"**What's wrong!" Lena yelled as she stared in horror at the S22. It was turning around to come back. **

"**I don't know!" Mahad pushed several buttons on the dash, when none of them did anything Mahad slammed his fist down on them as the Hyperion floated next to a small block. Cussing yet again he threw the hatch open. **

"**Mahad she's coming back!" Lena jumped to her feet just as the hatch flew up.**

**Mahad looked at the S22 that was coming closer and closer. **

"**Lena get down!" he pushed her into the back seat. She crouched down and watched as Mahad stepped out onto the Hyperion. His hands were raised up in surrender.**

"**I ought to shoot you where you stand pirate!" the woman's patroller came up next to the Hyperion. "But it would be much more a delight to see you suffer in prison!" at that she lowered her the door of the patroller and made her way out followed by two brigs. "Tell you friend to come out with her hands raised!" **

**Mahad glanced toward where Lena was hiding in the back seat of the Hyperion. He looked back up at the guardian more confidently. "I don't know what your talking about." he said simply.**

"**Don't give me this!" she screwed her face up. "I know she's in there! I saw her!"**

"**Well I guess your mind was playing tricks on you, there's no one here except me." **

**This time the woman's hands started to glow.**

"**Tell her to get out now, or I **_**will**_** shoot you where you stand." **

**But Mahad didn't move.**

**The guardian raised her hand and started to created a energy ball.**

"**You had your chance."**

**The energy ball flew from her hand just as Mahad jumped aside. **

"**Now Lena!" he screamed falling on his side.**

**Lena jumped out onto the Hyperion and sent a huge amount of energy hurtling toward the guardian and her brigs.**

**The brigs crumbed to the ground but the guardian block the energy off. **

"**So you're a seijn!" she smirked hurtling the energy Lena and thrown at her aside. **

"**Yes I am!" Lena's hand glowed in warning. "Let us leave!" **

**The woman snorted and let her arms glow brighter then before. She threw her hands up and sent a wave of energy toward Lena. Lena blocked this easily and sent another ball of energy back at the woman. **

**The woman jumped away from the ball that whizzed past and stared incredulously at Lena. Her lips formed a mocking smile. "Can you do **_**this**_** little girl!?" **

**Before Lena could react the woman created to extremely large balls of energy and hurtled them at her with massive speed.**

**Lena flew backward and off the Hyperion. **

"**Lena!" Mahad jumped to his feet and ran to the edge of the ship. He peered over and stared in horror as Lena was nowhere in sight, only thing that was was the several small blocks floating who knows how many hundreds of feet below them. Mahad's throat tightened as he searched the sky for his sister.**

**Mahad's eyes were misty when he turned around to face the guardian. **

"**You!" he pointed at her menacingly as he thrust himself toward her.**

**She raised her hand and made Mahad rise into the air.**

"**Maybe it'd be better if I just dispose of you here and now." **

**Mahad felt the energy tighten around his neck as he floated in mid-air. He gasped for breathe, trying to kick or scream anything.**

**He felt the energy loosen and then let go of him all at once. Mahad fell and crumbled on the ground in pain as the guardian, for some reason, turned her attention to the other side of the ship.**

**A loud moaning noise filled his ear as he closed his eyes tight, a loud blasting noise and then another thump was all he heard before he passed out.**

**--**

**Mahad felt himself being shook, he tried to open his eyes but when he did a blinding light was all he saw. Moaning her closed them again. **

"**Sorry," a familiar voice said amusingly. Mahad slid his eyelids open again. The light was off now and Cheng was standing next to him, Mahad was on a bed obviously because Cheng was at wais level now. "Are you okay Mahad?" **

"**Cheng?" he moaned blinking several times. "What…happened? Where's Lena?"**

**Cheng glanced over his shoulder and then looked back at Mahad.**

"**We thought you might be able to tell us."**

**Mahad felt his fear start to inch it's way back into him. He rolled onto his size and winced as a pain in his legs began to make it's way though his body. **

"**We saw you and the patroller so we got here has fast as we could, Lena was gone and you where being held in the air by that woman."**

"**Where is she." Mahad tried to sit up, his face only showed anger. "She'll regret the day she ever hurt Lena!"**

"**Calm down Mahad! We're holding her." **

"**But she's a seijn she'll just get out." Mahad sighed trying to stand up, he recognized Cortes' cavern immediately. **

"**They're watching her." **

**Mahad snorted and with the help of Cheng made his way out of the cevern and up to the bridge.**

**When he enter the talk between Wayan and Cortes fell silent Cortes only glanced at Mahad. "Good to see your awake." he nodded looking back to the front of the Saint Nazaire.**

"**We have to find Lena." Was all Mahad said before he had to lean up against the wall for support. "She… fell when that **_**woman **_**hit her." he screwed up his face even thinking about that mocking smile the woman wore when she threw those energy balls at Lena. "We **_**have **_**to." **

"**I know Mahad and we will." Cortes said, though Mahad could hear the doubt in his voice. "But we had to get away, supposedly that '**_**woman**_**' sent for backup when you first encountered her." Cortes imitated the way Mahad had said it.**

**Wayan appeared from down below where he had been calling up to Cortes something when the first walked in. **

"**I'm sure Lena's alright Mahad." he reassured. **

**Mahad only nodded and looked out the window.**

"**Where are we?" he questioned. "How long will it take to get back to find Lena?" **

**Mahad could feel Wayan and Cortes' uneasy glances. But Cheng spoke up this time. "We had to go far to get away from the sphere Mahad." **

**Mahad turned back around and glared at them. **

"**How 'far'?"**

"**Fifty kilometers." **

**Mahad stood there and sighed with defeat when he realized there was probable no chance they would find Lena anytime soon. But they had to try.**

**Cortes obviously saw the determination on Mahad's face because he didn't try to argue. Instead he turned the Saint Nazaire around and headed off in the direction they'd come from. **

**--**

**Lena felt herself falling through nothing, the roaring of the air around her engulfed all other sounds. **

**Though she tried she couldn't find the energy to slow her fall. she could feel her hands glowed brightly but not enough. Lena felt herself spinning and when she finally opened her eyes she found she was looking down at a block, it was hundreds feet away. She felt herself be thrown around in the wind.**

**The block came closer and closer and she fell through the sky. When she estimated that she was about fifty feet from the trees she tried to focus hard on her energy, though that was hard when she could barely breathe. **

**She felt herself glow so bright she closed her eyes. The feeling of branches scraping her body didn't seem to distract her much, however much it hurt. **

**Lena opened her eyes to find herself floating maybe five feet above the ground. A soon as she saw this she immediately fell with a thump in some tall grass. **

**Lena moaned and rolled onto her back, not only had she used almost all the energy she could, she probably fell hundreds of feet, then hit trees. **_**Trees?**_

**Lena looked above her and sure enough there were trees all around. There weren't very many trees in Skyland but obviously she had landed on a block where they grew well. **

**Though she hurt like crazy she found the strength, somehow, to stand up. When she did she swayed several times but finally steadied herself. **

**Her arms were covered in scratched and she could feet a large cut on her leg. When she looked down at she found her left pants leg was ripped of from her knee down. **

**Lena slowly made her way out of the small group of trees and into a little field, you could see the drop about twenty feet away where there was nothing but air. When Lena looked up she could see several blocks in the distance, none of them recognizable. **

**Lena looked around for any trace of life but obviously this was a uninhabited block. Unless there were homes farther into the trees. **

**Lena decided to sit down and wait, maybe someone will pick her up? Hopefully not the Sphere, and even if Mahad or the others were looking for her she doubted the would find her soon. **

**So Lena laid back in the grass and let the sun warm her cut up face. The scratches stung and the energy blast that that sejin sent though her didn't help. But the sun sent more energy into her just laying in it. Slowly Lena felt herself start to off.**

**--**

**(So sorry it was really short and kind of cheesy, sorry. I'll post up another chapter if I get at least one review maybe, and if not then I'll know it wasn't that good and I guess I'll erase it. So I hope you liked it! Review please!) (This whole story is going to be about Lena and Mahad as you know, so I also hope I got them in character) (sorry if there are any misspellings or grammar problems)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks for the review(s) and I hope you like this chapter, it's even shorter then the first I'm sorry. I'll just have a lot of chapters instead of a couple short ones)(Thanks!)**

**Mahad stared out at the azure sky as he stood on the grassy block that Lena and he where next to when she fell. **

**Knowing that nothing around here could help him find his little sister, considering she'd fallen into the depths of Skyland. Cortes was peering over the side of the block where the Hyperion had been parked and Lena had fallen. When Cortes first looked over Mahad had seen the frown that meant he had doubt Lena could have survived that fall. **

"**Where going to find her Cortes." he watched as Cortes slowly made his way back to the Saint Nazaire. "We are!" he said again. **

**When he did finally quite staring out at nothing but clouds he himself went to the Saint Nazaire. The Hyperion hadn't been ready to fly after the small damage that had been done. Mahad would have taken it anyways if Cortes' hadn't told him not to. **

**When the ship started to pull away from the block Mahad looked back at the spot where his sister had fallen. Was she alright? Or was Cortes' doubt true? Mahad pushed the thought away and waited for Cortes to plan what to do next, he was the captain. If it were up to him Mahad would probably search all of Skyland, But Cortes' wouldn't be like that. **

**No, he'd plan it out and calculate exactly where Lena would have fallen and stuff like that that usually wouldn't find it's way into Mahad's thick head. **

**And that is exactly what Cortes did. Next the Mahad knew the Vector was saying it was possible he could find Lena. Maybe there was hope.**

**--**

**Lena woke up to a soft breeze flowing across her face, It felt good mixed in with the warm sunlight that beamed down on her. She felt more lively then ever. Except that she still ached from the fall. **

**When she stood up she realized just how hungry she was, not to mention thirsty. There had to be water somewhere. **

**Lena looked toward the small patch of trees that surrounded the small field, except where it dropped of into oblivion. Deciding she had no other choice she ventured back into them. They couldn't go far, blocks usually weren't that big. But as she walked through them it started to feel as if they wouldn't end. It seemed like hours, though only minuets, that she was in there. Until finally she came to the end. **

**When she emerged from the brambles and brush she found herself in another meadow, but this one had a very small pond, and around it was tall grass that reached past her knees. There was a small hill to her left that didn't reach very high. And in front of her past the pond a little ways the block ended. **

**Lena walked up to the pond and knelt down in front of it. Way to dirty to drink. The thirst for water that nagged at her dry throat exhausted her as she stood to keep searching the small area. **

**She made her way to the hill and started to climb it. When she reached the small top she was surprised to find it dropped off. It was also the edge of the block. **

**She had nowhere to go, no water, no food. Lena sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs.. Mahad would come, he would come and get her, if not then she'd be lost there. **

**--**

**Mahad sat with his back against the wall of the bridge, he watched as the Vector stood silently looking at a map that was brought up on the console. Mahad couldn't help but keep thinking about Lena. Where she was, if she was okay. Several questions like these raced through his mind. He didn't even hear Cortes talking to him. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts Cortes had already said something and was turning his attention back to the Vector.**

"**What?" Mahad murmured looking up from the floor.**

**Cortes sighed and turned back around. **

"**I said, if your not busy why don't you go help keep guard." **

**Mahad stood up and glared at his captain.**

"**My sister is out there somewhere **_**alone,**_** and you want me to help keep guard on the person who was the cause of it?" **

**Cortes just stared at him plainly and nodded.**

"**Aye." **

**Mahad gritted his teeth but didn't say anything else, instead just glared once more at Cortes and made his way down to the holding cells.**

**When he arrived he found two other men down there standing in front of a door chatting. When Mahad's footsteps could be heard the immediately fell silent.**

**Mahad just nodded and leaned up against the wall opposite them. **

**After a long period of silence one of the men, whom Mahad always forgot his name, spoke up. "So Mahad I heard this nice lady in here whooped your butt." he smiled mockingly crossing his arms. The other man laughed and then fell silent again at the hostile glare Mahad sent them, though he said nothing.**

**The second man turned to his companion.**

"**I'm going to go up for some fresh air, be right back." **

**After he left Mahad stood silently for a good long five minuets before snorting and glancing at the other crew member who had mocked him. "Guess he's having a lot of fun 'getting some fresh air.'" **

**He just glared at Mahad's so called joke and sighed heavily. **

"**I'm… going to see that she's not dead or anything." Mahad reached for the handle of the door. But the man slapped his away before he could turn it. Mahad pulled his red hand back and sent another hostile look toward him. **

"**No one goes in." **

"**But-"**

"**Captain's orders!" the man didn't seem to care that Mahad was glaring at him non-stop. **

**Mahad peeked through the small circular window that was on the cell door and saw the woman lying on the bunk that was up against the wall across the room, either she was sleeping or still unconscious. **

**Sighing he slid down to the floor and leaned up against the wall again. His head swayed to his left and to his right several times before drifting off into sleep yet again. But this time it was because he was dropped ten feet from the air onto hard metal. **

**--**

**Mahad's eyes flew open at the sound of banging, when he staggered to his feet the guard was already looking into the window of the cell door. The other guard had come back and now he to was trying to peer into it.**

"**What's going on?" Mahad tried to look in but the man wouldn't move his big head. **

"**She's just making a fuss." he sighed pulling back. "Nothing but hitting a few walls with seijn power."**

"**That **_**seijn power **_**can hurt, not to mention break down doors." just as he said so something large hit the door and caused a small part of it to jut out. **

**The guard mumbled a cuss word and something of Cortes not liking this then ran off to do obviously tell the captain himself she almost broke down the door. **

**Mahad and the other guard who had taken a break for fresh air where now staring through the window, the both pulled back just in time before another energy black hit the door. This time it succeeded in busting it down. The door flew back against the opposite side of the hall and almost hit the other guard.**

**Mahad had taken a step back and was now looking into the face of the guardian. She thrust her hand toward the other guy without even taking her eyes of Mahad, and he flew up against the wall then slid to the floor unconscious. **

**The guardian swung her arm back around and sent Mahad flying ten feet back, he hit the floor and slid quite a ways before coming to a stop. He lay still for a moment but finally pushed himself into a sitting position. But before he could get to his feet the woman had come up to him. Next thing he knew her boot was hitting his face and he was flying another foot or two down the hall. He rolled to his side and felt the blood on his face. **

**The woman approached him and kicked him in the stomach twice before grabbing his shirt and jerking him up. He could barely breath with all the pain that was rushing through him at the moment. Even he could tell his nose was broken, not to mention maybe other bones in his body. **

**The woman dragged him down the hall and thrust him into the cell. Then lifted the door with her powers and sealed it shut into the doorway. "I'll be back for you." she sneered then left from Mahad's sight through the window. **

**Mahad didn't try to open the door, nor did he attempt to pull himself onto the small bed. Instead he laid there and quietly stifled a sob. **

**--**

**Lena sensed the horror before she knew Mahad did. She felt her stomach turn when the dread rushed into her so quickly. Something was wrong. Lena had made her way back down the hill and was taking shelter from the burning sun under a shady tree. She clutched her stomach and tried to search for Mahad's thoughts. But she couldn't contact him. **

**--**

**Mahad finally grabbed the bed and hauled himself up. Then stumbled over to the door. When he looked through it the guard out in the hall was just starting to stir. But he didn't need to call out for him, he could already see Cortes with his gun running down the hall.**

**He nodded for Mahad to step back and together him and Wayan, who had been following, managed to knock the door back down.**

**Cortes didn't question how she had gotten out but instead grabbed Mahad and helped him walk. **

"**Where… is she." Mahad growled through a split lip. "I'm going to shoot her myself…"**

"**No you aren't your going to let the Vector take care of you while we deal with her. Just as they enter the bridge a loud bang from somewhere in the ship made it's way to their ears.**

**Cortes cursed and let Mahad lean up against the wall then nodded to the Vector and left the bridge with his gun raised. Wayan followed. **

**Mahad groaned and tried to walk but the Vector pushed him back and made him slide to the floor. **

**Cortes had left a gun that was now sitting on the console. Mahad wanted to grab his and go after the guardian, not thinking his boomerang would be useful. But the Vector obviously would not let him do so. Instead he had a first aid kit in hand and was starting to bandage up Mahad's wounds, though they were just small cuts and a few bruises. **

**--**

**Several minuets passed and not a single shot could be heard from the bridge. Mahad was anxious to know what was going on, but was unable to get up. Dahlia had come up from her pilot seat and had brought her weapon to go help Cortes. Mahad envied her but didn't say a word as she passed by. **

**Finally after a what seemed like forever a shot was made, followed by a bang and then another shot. Mahad waited while the Vector, surprisingly, went back to his work on finding Lena. **

**The bridge door swung open and Wayan limped in. His eyes were ablaze, though they where clouded with pain too. He stood in front of Mahad facing the door. Vector grabbed the first aid kit but Wayan waved him off.**

**Instead he cocked his gun and kicked the bridge door shut. **

**The Vector realized why Wayan had cocked his gun and decided to walk around to the other side of the console to where he could duck down if need be. **

**The door opened and Wayan raised his gun to shoot. But Dahlia threw her hands up and shout stop before he could pull the trigger. Wayan let the gun down and watched as Dahlia stepped in.**

"**Where's Cortes?" Wayan asked immediately. **

"**Where do you think?" she snapped. "I was just sent up here to tell you to get your butt back down there." **

"**But Cortes just told me to-?"**

"**Yeah well he changed his mind!" Dahlia threw her hands up in the air. He bow what in one hand. **

**Wayan shook his head and followed her out again.**

**After their footsteps died away Mahad sighed. How he wished he could be down there kicking the guardian's butt. **

**Then more footsteps sounded from outside. The bridge door started to open.**

"**Forget something-" Mahad stopped abruptly as the person stepped in. it was Wayan **_**or **_**Dahlia. It was the Guardian. **

**--**

**(Sorry, this one was kind of shorter then the first chapter. But at least I have something for you to read! Review please!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: (Third chapter! Hope you like it!)**

**--**

**Mahad felt the pain before he even hit the wall. The guardian had sent him flying backwards against the ship. He slid to the floor and felt himself shaking. **

**Mahad looked up at the guardian who wasn't coming toward him, but Vector. Mahad reached behind him and pulled his boomerang out. The guardian had obviously seen this in the corner of her eye, because the boomerang flew from his grip with a flick of her finger. **

**She grabbed Vector and flung him away from the console. What she didn't see,and Mahad did, was the small gun Vector had cradled in his arm. **

**Mahad watched as the Vector landed on the floor rather hard and lay motionless for a moment. Then he slowly lifted his head and stared at Mahad. **

**When they both looked to the guardian she was pushing several buttons on the consol. Mahad tried to stand up but failed and fell to the floor near Vector. **

"**What did you do with them!?" he shouted at the woman though he didn't look at her.**

"**Who? Your friends?" she laughed mockingly not taking her eyes of the console. "They're fine don't worry. It's even possible they **_**might **_**live." **

**Mahad clenched his fists and tried to push up again, but only to be pushed back down by Vector protective hand. He gave Mahad a warning glance and stood up. Mahad stared half in horror half in surprise as the guardian raised her glowing hand.**

"**I think I may be of assistance." he said calmly, though his voice shook slightly. **

"**And why would I do that?" she raised her glowing hand higher, causing Vector to raise up into the air a inch. **

"**He's… are **_**scientist,**_**" Mahad gasped at the pain he felt in his stomach. "He's the smartest man on board." Mahad then noticed that the Vector had left the gun, the guardian hadn't looked down because she was still staring at Vector. So Mahad slowly pulled it toward him. Too late.**

**The guardian did the same that she had done with his boomerang and the gun flew across the floor several feet away.**

**Vector dropped back down to the floor but remained standing up. **

"**Don't get any ideas!" she glared at Mahad as he rolled onto his back and glared back up at her. She turned back to Vector. "I want the coordinates to your lousy block!" she pointed at the console. "Now!" **

**Vector didn't hesitate and stepped over to the console. The guardian stepped back but didn't lower her hand. **

**Mahad thought maybe it was a better idea if he'd not told her how Vector was so smart. But it was too late now.**

**Mahad was at a lost for words, he had to prevent the Sphere from getting those coordinates. **

**Mahad thrust himself toward them and latched onto the guardians ankles, intending to trip her. He was unsuccessful. What he did succeed in was getting throw across the floor. **

**Mahad felt like he'd never endured so much pain before, though there was the time…**

**Mahad's **_**useless **_**thoughts were interrupted by the guardian.**

"**Hurry up!" **

**Vector seemed to understand the risk of not doing what she wanted and started to work faster. **

**The guardian impatiently shifted and glanced around nervously. **

"**What's wrong?" Mahad mocked, though every time he talked the pain grew more. "Afraid… of someone?" he laughed. "Vector? Me?" **

**Just as he said so footsteps sounded from the deck. The guardian glared at Mahad and stepped out from behind the console just as the small figure walked in wide eyed.**

**Cheng. **

**--**

**Lena stared at the rock floating in the air. She was bored. Which was unusual for her, so she started to make things fly around and then drop over the side of the block. But they were just rocks and twigs. **

**Sighed for the hundredth time she let the rock fly over the edge and stood up. When she yawned and stretched she felt a little woozy. She'd had no water or food for hours now, and she was starting to feel the affects more and more. Sooner or later she'd have to find something. Anything. **

**--**

**Mahad tried to pull himself up but the guardian had already lifted Cheng into the air. **

"**No!" Mahad finally stood up. He shook so badly his vision blurred. "Cheng!" **

**The guardian smirked at Mahad and flickered her hand toward him. Immediately Cheng flew forward and crashed into Mahad. They both hit the wall and fell into a heap on the floor. Cheng pushed himself off Mahad moaning and sat down next to him.**

"**No one else huh?" she stared at both of them coldly. "What else are you hiding?" **

**Mahad wanted to hit her so hard. For Lena's sake he wanted to.**

**Mahad didn't move but turned to his side and faced the wall. While Vector kept pushing buttons and Cheng scooted up against the wall in fear. **

**Mahad slightly moved and realized he was sitting on something. His boomerang. **

**--**

**Lena peered over the side of the block. Nothing was in sight. Nothing. She didn't care if it was a block or ship but she needed to find some food and water. **

**Before she could continue her search a faint buzzing noise could be heard to her left. When she looked over a little dot could be seen far off. **

_**Was it a ship? **_**Lena ran over that way waving her arms. "Help!" **

**She knew they couldn't hear nor see her. But she kept waving her arms anyways. She stopped and sighed as the dot grew smaller and smaller until she couldn't see it. **

**The sun's gaze burned into her. Sun would usually make her happy. But without water it felt almost deadly. **

**She flopped back down on the ground and rolled on her stomach. Closing her eyes she tried not to think about what would happen if she didn't find help, food, water **_**or**_** Mahad. **

**She tried. **

**--**

**Mahad reached under him and pulled the boomerang out from under him. He quickly hid it in his shirt and acted as if nothing had happened. **

**Cheng saw this and his eyes grew wider with fear. Mahad sent him a pleading glance as of to not look so scared. **

**Vector stepped away from the console and nodded several times. **

"**Yes I believe these are what your looking for."**

**The guardian smirked and shoved Vector aside. **

**Mahad didn't know if the Vector had really given her the coordinates to Puerto Angel, but he didn't care. Mahad gripped his boomerang and threw. **

**It didn't succeed in hitting the guardian, considering he'd been lying on the floor when he did it. Instead it hit the console. Sparks flew up and a buzzing sound blasted then died away. **

**The guardian's face turned bright red in rage and she pushed Vector away so forcefully he fell. She tried to make the coordinates come back up on the screen but had to step back when more sparks flew. **

**She glared at the boomerang that was now sticking out of the console and then at Mahad.**

**She started to walk toward him, ignoring the attempts from Vector to try and say he could fix it. **

**Mahad tried to crawl away, but didn't get far before she had kicked him in the stomach. He felt himself almost throw up. **

**She stood him up with her glowing hands and then thrust him against the wall.**

**Cheng managed to jump over to Vector who was watching in horror as the woman held him against the wall.**

**She cursed at him and pulled him away from the wall and throwing him back several times. **

**When Mahad got the wind knocked out of him time after time he felt himself fainting. His vision blurred and then he felt himself hit the hard floor. **

**--**

"**Mahad!" Lena yelled out to no one in particular as she threw herself up from her sleeping spot on the grass. Beads of sweat were wiped away from her head by her hand. **

**Mahad was in trouble. And not just the usual trouble he got from Cortes. But actually physical trouble. **

**Lena felt her tears fighting to come out. She had several reasons to cry but thought it better not to. If she did she'd just be feeling downer afterwards. **

**Lena paced back and forth in the tall grass. Why were they taking so long? Mahad would only stop looking for her if something kept him from doing it. There had to be something wrong. **

**Lena looked up at the sky and realized it was getting close to night. Lena started to feel the tears running down her cheeks. Was Mahad okay?**

**--**

**Mahad felt the energy break away from him. He felt someone grasp his shirt and haul him off the floor. **

**Mahad couldn't open his eyes, nor could he move or speak. His body felt like hundreds of knives had been jammed into him. **

**Wind blew into his face and then he was throw up against something. **

**Mahad slid his eyes open and stared out at the night sky. He tried to stagger backward from the rail outside but was thrust forward again by someone. **

**When he looked over his shoulder the guardian was standing behind him. **

"**I've used all my patience with you!" she jabbed her finger into his back. "And what do I get? Nothing!"**

**Mahad felt himself sink to his knees. He smiled and glared up at her. **

"**Just what the Sphere deserves. Nothing!" **

**She raised her hand and brought Mahad up into the air.**

"**Go join your friend." she brought Mahad over the rail. **

**Mahad stared down at the open sky. He felt himself shake. If she dropped him there was no way to get to the rail. He was at least five feet away from it. And he knew she wouldn't hold him for long. **

**Mahad watched as he slowly let the light on her hand dim a bit. Mahad felt himself start to slowly go down. Then he saw Vector. **

**Vector threw himself on the guardian and they both tumbled to the floor. Mahad was pulled forward toward the ship. He felt his heart slow down when he was a foot away from the rail.**

**Then the Vector and the guardian started to fall down the stairs. **

**Mahad felt himself fall. he threw his arms out at nothing and caught the bottom of the rail with one hand.**

**He dangled there for a moment and took in what happened. He felt his hand slip. He would have been able to hold on but he was beat up to badly. **

**Mahad slipped from the rail.**

**Just as he saw all the memories flash through his mind. Something grasped his hand.**

**Mahad looked up into Vector's face. Cheng was next to him and was helping to haul him up. But when Mahad got to the second rail the guardian appeared at the top of the stairs. **

**Her brown hair wasn't tied up in a bun like hit had been before. Now it was all messed up and she looked mad. Very mad. **

**She raised Cheng and Vector up in the air at the same time and tossed them down the stairs. **

**When she turned to look down at them Mahad pulled up the little strength he had and pulled himself over the rail. When she turned to him he'd already throw himself into the bridge. He hit the floor and kicked the door shut. **

"**Do you honestly think a door will keep me from killing you?" her voice shook, as if she could keep all the hate in. **

**Mahad crawled over to the other side of the room.**

"**I might as well kill your friends first. Seeing that they'd have a better chance of going anywhere then you."**

**Mahad franticly hauled himself up with a object in his hand.**

**The door swung open and the guardian threw an energy ball at him. He dove out of the way and slid across the floor. When she jumped inside Mahad threw his hands up and pulled the trigger on the gun Cortes had left and the guardian had throw from his grasp an hour earlier.**

**The guardian fell to the floor. Her eyes were clouded and her hand was clutching her wound in her stomach. Mahad watched as she slowly let go of life. Then he laid his head down on the floor and closed his eyes. **

**--**

**(Okay so hope you liked it. Next chapter coming soon)**

**-- **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Next chap, hope you enjoy it!)**

**--**

**The night wind blew into Lena's face comfortingly. She hadn't slept since she'd felt something was wrong with Mahad. **

**But now, for some reason she felt relieved. Even though she was still sitting on a block at night in middle of nowhere. Mahad must feel relieved then, but Lena also felt guilt. Why would he be guilty? **

**Lena thought for a moment and realized Mahad had to be okay. So she laid down in the grass and looked at the stars speckled across all of Skyland. Maybe she'd be okay after all. Maybe Mahad would find her.**

**--**

**Mahad watched as Vector stepped over the body of the guardian and limped over to him. He was exhausted and numb. He felt that he could sleep for a week without once opening an eye. But he still had to do something. **

"**Lena." he felt his lips quiver with pain. **

"**Mahad," Vector placed a hand on his arm. "Your going to be fine." **

"**Lena." he repeated trying to move.**

"**Mahad." Vector's voice was more serious. "Do **_**not **_**move." **

**Mahad obeyed and closed his eyes.**

"**Cheng," Vector turned around and looked over to Cheng who was staring at the lifeless form across the room. "Come stay with him while I find Cortes." **

**Cheng removed his gaze from the guardian and looked at Vector with confused eyes. **"**What?"**

"**Come stay with Mahad!"**

"**Can't... I go get Cortes?" h eobviously did want to be in here.**

"**No!" Vector almost jumped to his feet **"**Stay with Mahad… I'll get Cortes."**

**Mahad knew why. He knew that Vector, nor any of them, knew where Cortes was **_**exactly, **_**or Dahlia. Not to mention the two other men that helped Mahad guard the sejin in the first place.**

**Cheng nodded and came to sit next to Mahad. He was cradling his arm.**

"**Are… you okay?" Mahad managed to say. **

"**I did something to my arm that's all." Cheng glanced at Mahad's beat up body as he said so. Vector disappeared out the bridge door with one last glance at them. **

**Minuets of pain passed and Mahad felt like passing out again. He'd slowly felt himself come back, and looked around the room. The spot where the energy ball had been thrown was a hole in the wall. And where he'd been throw up against the wall over and over again, looked like it even had a little dent. **

**Cheng's soft breathing was all that could be heard. Mahad finally just let his gaze fall on person across the room who'd caused all of this. That was one of the beings that was not breathing. **

**Mahad heard footsteps outside and was ready to jump up, if he could. But it was Vector. He was helping support Dahlia who looked like she'd been unconcious for a while. **

"**What happened?" Cheng questioned when Cortes slowly walked into the room with Wayan behind him helping one of the guard carry a body in. The lifeless body was the guard who's gone to get some fresh air. Wayan and the other man looked grave. **

"**She locked Wayan and those two in one of the cells." Cortes glanced at the lifeless guard. Then at the two who were carrying him. "Dahlia and I were in the hall." he sighed slipping Dahlia into his captain chair. "I was out for a while. But then Vector came."**

**"How did everyone else get out?" Mahad groaned.**

"**She beat me up, not take my gun." Not once did Cortes glance at the lifeless body. **

**--**

**Lena opened her eyes. It was dawn. Another day was here without food, water or Mahad. **

**Lena sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees sighing. She'd slept well through the night. But she still felt the loneliness around her.**

**Doubt had oozed it's way into her mind so many times. And she pushed it away like she always did to Mahad when he was bugging her. **

"**Mahad…" she sighed shoving her face in her hands. "What's taking you so long?" **

**--**

**Mahad woke up on the bunk of one of the cells. On the floor next to him was Cheng curled up in a blanket. **

**Mahad turned away from Cheng and stared at the wall. He'd been throw, hit, dropped and kicked several times. But he had to find his sister. **

**He rolled back over and sat up. Though it still hurt he could feel how the sleep and helped. When he stood up and stumbled Cheng stirred. Being careful not to step on him Mahad made his way out of the room. The guardian and one of their own men was dead. They had no idea where Lena was. And all of them were hurt. But Mahad was the slightest bit happy. **

**After five minuets of trying to make it up the stairs he was finally able to open the door and step into the bridge. The guardians body was gone. But over in the corner with a blanket pulled over his head was the guard. **

**Cortes was asleep in his chair. And Wayan was examining the console. He nodded to Mahad and set back to work. **

**Mahad leaned up against the wall and looked out the window. He heard Cortes stir and then the chair turn. When he looked over his shoulder Cortes was standing up and looking at the body across the room confusingly. He'd obviously forgotten for a moment that one of his crew was dead. **

"**Cortes."**

**Though he'd whispered it Cortes still jumped a bit when Mahad called his name. **

"**Yes what is it?" he rubbed his temples, remembering what had happened. **

"**I need to find Lena." Mahad stared at him.**

"**Mahad…"**

"**No!" Mahad stammered. "I'm finding her!" he shook non-stop. "We don't know if she's hurt. She might be starving!"**

**Cortes didn't look at Mahad but looked down at the floor instead.**

**Mahad stumbled over to the where Cortes stood and nearly fell. When he grasped the rail that was next to Cortes' seat he glared at him. "I'm not going to let Lena die!" he almost screamed then pointed at the covered up figure across the room. "He died! And I had to kill someone. Even if it was someone who would have killed all of us! I did it!" **

**Cortes finally looked at him. Looked at him for a good long moment. Then he turned around and sat back down in his chair. "Wayan, man your station." **

**Wayan immediately got up and walked down the steps to the area below them. **

**--**

**Lena's gaze stared at nothing. The sky was brightening and she sat there looking out at the pink sky. **

**The breeze that had felt so go had died down, and she was sitting there helplessly. She'd given up on trying to contact Mahad. And now she'd given up on everything. She never thought she would. But she did.**

**It was then Lena noticed the little dot in the distance. It was her imagination, nothing but it. **

**It was not until it had grown quite larger that she realized it wasn't her imagination. **

**Lena stood up and stared. It was heading toward a block in the distance. **

"**Mahad." she smiled as the ship took form off in the distance. They could see her right now. But she'd make sure they did. **

**--**

**Mahad looked around the area. There were maybe four blocks here, And it would take a while to search them all. **

**Dahlia hadn't come up from the cells, nor did Cheng or the guard. But Vector had come back up and set to work on calculating where to search for Lena. He said this was the most likely area she'd have fallen.**

**Mahad hadn't taken his gaze of the sky outside ever since. They were heading toward one of the blocks to there right. That was where they'd begin their search. Cortes had told him the chances of her falling on a block where slim. But he didn't care. **

**Now he just watched as the went closer and closer to the block.**

**He saw a little dot in the corner of his eyes. When he turned to look out the other window, there was nothing. But then another glint off in the distance. It was coming from a block. **

**Mahad stared at the spot where he'd seen the flash. There it went again. And again.**

"**Cortes!" he pointed out the window. "There was a flash!" **

**Cortes followed to where his finger was pointing and watched as the flash appeared again. **

"**It's nothing Mahad. Probably just the sun reflecting off of something. **

"**But the sun isn't even-" he stopped when the flash grew bigger. Now it looked like the size of a nickel. When before it only looked like a the size of a dime. **

**Cortes had seen this to. He turned the wheel that way. Mahad stood and watched as the light disappeared and then reappeared. **

"**I'm coming." he whispered to himself.**

**--**

**Lena created a huge flash. His lit up all the shadowed trees knew her and then died down. She'd done more small flashed with her power before, but now she was doing larger ones. It wasn't until she was sure the ship was coming her way that she made them smaller.**

**She waited for several minuets making flashed. It wasn't until the Saint Nazaire could actually be seen thoroughly when she stopped. When it was maybe three hundred feet away from the block Lena saw someone come out onto the deck. **

**When the saint Nazaire stopped next to the block and Mahad appeared she smiled.**

"**Lena!" he yelled. "Are you okay?!" **

**Lena nodded though he couldn't see her do so.**

"**Well?!" **

"**Yes!" she called back. **

**When they'd set a bridge down to the block Lena ran up it and embraced Mahad in a hug.**

**He flinched and she immediately pulled away.**

"**Are you okay?" **

"**Yeah." the happiness suddenly vanished. "We had some complications." **

**--**

**Lena couldn't keep her eyes off the covered up guard across the room. Cortes and Mahad had been explaining to her everything that happened, when she asked what happened to the guardian Mahad's head drooped.**

"**Mahad," Cortes began hesitantly. "Did what he had to do." **

**Lena stared at her brother for a moment but stopped when he looked back at her. He was guilty, sad and confused. But happy. **

**--**

**Mahad watched as Cortes and Wayan laid the guardians wrapped up body in the S22 that they'd left at the block where Lena and Mahad and the Guardian had fought. Mahad hadn't wanted to come back but the did. In respect for the guardian. Even if she deserved none. **

**Mahad turned away when Cortes and Wayan where coming back on board. Lena was looking at him thoughtfully. **

"**You know," she sighed. "It wasn't you fault. You had to do something, or else she would have killed all of you and I would probably never be found." **

**Mahad only nodded. **

**Lena leaned up against the rail.**

"**I'd given up." she said. "I thought you wouldn't come. But you did and now it's fine so stop grieving and let's go home."**

**The determination in her voice made Mahad smile. **

"**Always were the one to be so optimistic." he and Lena both laughed. "Let's go home." **

**--**

**(Yes so sorry if you were hoping for more chapters, this was the last one SORRY! I Kind of couldn't go anywhere! So if you liked it then leave a review. If not then that's fine, but please don't flame me!) (Sorry if there are spelling mistakes! I'm always limited on time! SORRY!)**


End file.
